drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Pagos
|Manga Debut = "Wonder Island (manga) Wonder Island 2" |Anime Debut = "Arale's Birth" |Remake Debut = "Arale is Born!!" |original voice= Masaharu Satō |remake voice= Michio Nakao }} Pagos is a police officer in Penguin Village. He and his partner Gala constantly have their squad car inadvertently destroyed by Arale Norimaki whenever she runs through town. History ''Wonder Island'' Pagos is based off of a character originating from the one-shot Wonder Island 2. Alongside early versions of Gala and Gyaosu, he works as a police officer "Los Anguiris, Cauliflower" in the United States (a takeoff of Los Angeles, California). ''Dr. Slump'' ''The Birth of Arale In ''Arale-chan's Birth, the anime adaptation of The Birth of Arale!, Gala and Pagos take the place of the unnamed citizen whose car Arale smashes when she walks into the street, setting up the long-running gag. In Here Comes Arale, Gala sees Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, Akane Kimidori and Arale driving by on scooters while Pagos was writing someone a ticket and pull them over because they are only in middle school, and cannot legally operate their vehicles. He and Pagos are seen to have been injured by Arale when Senbei Norimaki ends up having to pick the kids up at the Penguin Village Police Station. In My Friend, Mr. Bear!!, the anime adaptation of Bearly Friends!, Gala and Pagos replace the unnamed police officer that talks to Arale and Aoi Kimidori when they are peeking over the wall of the Bear Owner's house. Arale runs through their car at the beginning of "Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?" so fast that they didn't see her coming but rightly assumed it was "the girl with the glasses". ''Arale on the Loose He appears in the "Arale on the Loose" chapters, and "The Lovely Trio". Monsters' Night In the chapter "Untouchable", it is them who try to destroy Arale's car, but they fail miserably. My Toilet Paper In "Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom!", Gala and Pagos follow Arale and Gatchan thinking Arale is preparing something because she does not destroy their car, while she is in fact bringing ice cream to the Norimaki Residence. Other Media ''Dragon Ball In the General Blue Saga, he helps Gala and Taro try to arrest General Blue, but they end up failing. Pagos later gets with the rest of the Penguin village police force, and they end up shooting King Nikochan's spaceship down. He appears at the beginning of Dragon Ball Super episode 69 along with Gala where they once again get their car destroyed by Arale running through it. ''Dr. Slump'' remake Pagos looks almost exactly the same in the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump. Video Games *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Trivia *Gala and Pagos were named after Galápagos Islands. Voice Actors Japanesse: * 1981 Anime: Masaharu Sato * 1997 Anime: Michio Nakao Latin America: * 1981 Amine: Armando Réndiz * 1997 Anime: Unknown Actor * Dragon Ball (The Second dub): Gerardo Reyero. * Dragon Ball (First dub): Unknown Actor. Gallery WI2-2.jpg|Gala, Pagos, and Gyaosu in Wonder Island GalaPagosHarry.jpg|Pagos and Gala disguised as kaiju, with Harry watching Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Police Officers Category:Characters from Metropolis Island Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fighters